First Sight
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: AU. Love is in the air when Serena finally finds the man to make her heart melt. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon belongs not to me.

**Summary: **AU. Love is in the air when Serena finally finds the man to make her heart melt. One-shot.

**Character(s): **Serena and Darien

**Notes: **A belated Valentine's Day.

* * *

**First Sight**

The exhibit proved to be a waste of time, if not to her friends then to her. Each caliber designed attempted to make Serena sigh as her group of friends watched in amazement at the art displayed on the walls. She was thrilled to come at first, but now, her mood swiftly went down when she saw her friends surrounded by their love ones. It was at that moment she decided to leave, no longer having the desire to finish the rest of the tour.

Her fingers trailed on the rail outside the building, each high heel pressing against the stone steps. It was heartbreaking, really, to find herself single, no man by her side. So many times she tried to find a suitable man, but each one proved to have high standards that she, herself, chose not to meddle with the affair of having to fit to their needs. She was perfect the way she was.

Her heel met the final step as her fingers left the rail to join her side. She turned her blond head, looking down the sidewalk to determine where she was. Her swinger hat blocked the sun from her view, shading her face to feature her sky-blue eyes and rosy lips to the people passing by. Turning on her heel, she felled into place among the crowd, her sunshine dress dancing to the chords of the wind.

She listened to the bustling streets of cars passing by, hearing a honk go off and the screeching of tires coming to halt. Her hand pressed against her hat as she looked both ways before she commenced to cross the street. Landing on the tip of her toe, she let out a relieved sigh when the green light turned on and the cars presumed to ride on.

As much as she would love to mope of her situation, she was consumed by hunger and entered a local café that she came often. The ringing of the bell jingled when she pulled the door open. She settled in her usual seat, bringing it closer to the table, while looking at the empty seat across, silently welcoming her with its creak.

"What would you be having today, miss?" A cheery tone reached her ears, turning her eyes to a masculine face wrinkled with age. A smile broke loose as she asked for lemonade. He nodded his head and left to retrieve her drink, his jolly steps retreating with him.

She listened to the chatter around, patiently waiting for the waiter to return. The doorbell rang, catching her swift attention as another customer stepped in. The door closed behind him, letting her eyes follow the customer's steps before her attention was caught by a man sitting across two tables away from her. His dark, tussle locks cradle his face, his lips settled into a thin line as his brows settled together in vast concentration. Lost in the chapters of his book, he was barely aware of her, until his eyes shot up and clashed with hers.

She instantly looked away, trying to distract herself to calm her beating heart, the rapid pulse drumming in her ears.

"Miss," the waiter called, "your drink." The man placed the cup in front of her as she thanked him and took a sip of her drink.

The wooden chair before her lightly scraped across the floor as a strong hand rested on the table. She was greeted by the sight of dark, blue-eyes, and a dashing smile from the man who sat two tables down away from her. He placed his worn book down, took the empty seat, and dragged his chair closer to the table.

Her surprise expression did not wipe off her face until he chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't have to be so shocked," he addressed, playfully.

Her body began to calm down when a playful demeanor covered her from head to toe. She placed her hands on the table, her purse rested by the edge of her wrist. She smirked, getting a raise brow in retaliation. The game of wits started when she crossed her leg across the other.

"Don't be so smug, sir," she responded.

He chuckled and leaned into his chair.

"Smug? Is that what women call it these days? Why, I was just here to have a small talk with a proper lady, like yourself," he teased.

A smile reached her lips. She took a sip from her drink, letting her eyes meet with his after.

"What makes you think you're so special?"

He brought his arms to the table, looking at her intensely. Her beating heart thumped profusely in her ears, stopping a breath to slip from her lips. He had her, that she knew, around his finger in hypnotic trance—and she dare not lie that she is in fact enjoying it.

"Well," his voice turned soft, like a melody bewitching her ears, "you would have asked me to leave."

The breath slipped away, her mouth was partially opened as she settled both feet onto the floor.

"But it seems not only have I gained your appraisal, but your interest as well," he continued, his eyes never faltering away from hers. "Or am I wrong?"

The moment for her to speak flutter out the window as she continued to stare, her mind not functioning on what he said.

He chuckled, his mirth uplifting her heart in leaps. "I guess I am not." He pushed back his seat, retrieving his book in hand. A slip of paper reached her fingers as she looked to her hand. "For you," he whispered closed to her ear, a soft kiss meeting her cheek.

Serena watched him go in a trance, her fingers still holding the piece of paper in hand.

"Miss?" What was she doing?" "Miss?" She looked to the waiter by her side, a concerned face meeting her eyes. "Would you like anything else, miss?"

"I-I," her voice trailed, her eyes wandering towards the closed door. The mysterious man left an imprint in her mind that she couldn't forgive herself of forgetting his chisel face (or the abrupt meeting that occurred a few minutes ago). It was a blissful heaven that left her yearning for more. The paper he left for her made her curious to read, until she decided to pay and leave and seek for the man in question.

The door sprang open, the ringing bell sounding off behind her before it felled into silence. She whipped her head around, searching and seeking far and low for the man who claimed her heart in a matter of seconds. She strode down the sidewalk, looking at every corner. Her feet were started to ache, but the search for the man was worth the pain.

The day was soon starting to meet its end when she slowly came to realize that the man of her dreams slipped away from her fingers, unable to trace his handsome face wherever she went. She sighed and looked for a bench to sit, her eyes filled with sorrow of having lost the man she finally found acceptable.

The sun was starting to set, creating a reddish-orange hue across the sky. Birds whistled and fluttered away, heading towards the horizon. People brushed by her, a few wrapped in hands. She rubbed her upper-arms, finding comfort in the gesture. Slowly, the edge of a bench came to view, hidden behind a tree.

Her feet led her toward her resting place, her heels scraping the ground softly. The bench came to view as her eyes widen at the sight. Her left hand rose to her chest when her breath was caught between her mouth and lungs, for across sat the man she was aching to find.

Her fingers met with her side, curling them lightly to touch her palms. Her tongued brushed her lips, the cool air sending shivers down her spine. She picked up her feet and made way to meet the man she carved to see again.

Absorbed in his book, he was surprised when a voice sprang to his right.

"You lied."

He turned his head towards the woman he met not too long ago, settling his book on his lap. The sunset gave a glow to her features, making her sublime to see and be captivated by her rosy lips and sky-blue eyes. He rose on his feet, staring at the woman he felled in love with at first sight.

"We never did have our small talk."

He chuckled at her witty remark, letting a smile fall on his lips.

"I guess our playful banter did not suffice," he said.

She shook her head, her blond strands of hair billowing under the musical whim of the wind.

"I guess not," she said, her feet coming to a halt when she stood in front of him.

"Well, then," he caressed her hand, bringing her knuckles to feel his warm breath on her skin, "where should we start?" He kissed the rim of her knuckle, his eyes intensely meeting hers.

She blushed. "A 'hello' would be nice." She received a chuckle and a dashing smile in response.

"How about a name?"

"A name?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, a name would be an important part to our introduction." He settled back onto the bench, leading her with him.

"Yes, it would be." She placed a finger at the tip of her chin, a pondering thought flashing across her face. "I guess you would have to work for it then," she teased.

He laughed at her silly remark, the air filling with a young love beginning to bloom. The sun continued to set, wrapping its final hours around the two before the moon ascended and gave a kiss to the sky, stars filling the night around the two.

And behind his smile, Serena never presumed to guess that the slip of paper he left in her hand were directions to where he was at.


End file.
